lost libretto
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: YuumaLuka—Keduanya bertemu lagi di acara reuni. "Aku membunuhnya." Request dari Mell Hinaga Kuran.


**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to **memenuhi request dari Mell Hinaga Kuran.

**a/n** Maaf yaaa Mell-san, mintanya OS yang agak panjang, tapi saya cuma sanggup kasih yang length-nya standar gini "orzorz maafin juga jika ceritanya klise dan nggak sesuai ekspektasi. Saya emang payah ;;; #crais

Ditulis sambil dengerin MEIKO - Poem Weaved in Ruins & MEIKO – Seven Bells.

* * *

><p><em>our coldly ignored hearts are wandering in the midst<em>

_if this awkwardness is what it's like to live_

_then, please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light _

—_if it is the last thing possible _

_[…]_

(SeeSaw – We were So Close Together/anna ni isshou datta no ni)

* * *

><p><strong>lost libretto<strong>

by devsky

* * *

><p>Luka memandang kosong pintu gerbang rumahnya yang sudah setengah terbuka. Berdiri dan memaku.<p>

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Luka ngotot sekali ingin pergi dari acara reuni bersama teman-teman SMP-nya dan pulang secepat mungkin. Dia bahkan sempat mengabaikan Yuuma, seseorang yang telah mengenal Luka dengan sangat baik sejak dulu, yang menanyakan mengapa dia tiba-tiba saja ingin pulang.

Tak ada yang salah dengan acara reuni itu, Yuuma pikir. Itu adalah acara yang sejak musim panas tahun lalu dicentuskan oleh Meiko, teman lama mereka, ketika tengah berlibur bersama beberapa orang kawan dekat.

"Reuni? Dengan angkatan kita waktu di SMP Crypton dulu?"

Meiko mengangguk semangat. "Bukankah itu ide bagus, Kai? Kita sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman-teman lama. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka sekarang."

Dan selanjutnya, acara pun mulai disusun.

Menemukan seseorang yang telah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tidak ditemui adalah perkara sulit. Apalagi jika orang yang dicari ada dalam jumlah banyak dan beberapa dari mereka telah pindah ke luar kota atau luar negeri. Tapi entah bagaimana Meiko bekerja, gadis itu berhasil mengirimkan undangan pada semua teman-teman yang dituju.

Yuuma sendiri, yang telah lama pindah ke Tokyo, menerima undangan via email pada pertengahan musim gugur kemarin. Kaito yang mengirimkan email tersebut. Dia sempat mengernyit melihat tangal acara diadakan. Duapuluh tujuh Desember. Beberapa hari setelah natal dan beberapa hari pula menuju tahun baru.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian pas natal saja? Atau tahun baru?" Yuuma bertanya pada Kaito lewat telepon. Di email yang ia terima tercantum nomor untuk menghubungi pemuda itu, omong-omong.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Kaito dari seberang. Suaranya rendah diredam bising kendaraan dan langkah kaki. Pastilah sedang berada di jalan. "Miku, Piko, dan Ted akan pergi berlibur saat malam tahun baru. Rin dan Len juga akan pergi ke tempat orangtua mereka di Miyagi. Dan Meiko tetap ngotot bahwa semua orang harus datang. Jadi, yah, terpaksa."

Yuuma mengangguk paham. Dia tahu watak Meiko. Bukan seorang penyabar dan agak keras kepala. Tapi, di sisi lain, dia juga mengerti. Bahwa bukan reuni namanya jika orang-orang yang datang tidak lengkap. Makin banyak yang hadir, makin kental nostalgia yang tercipta.

"Jadi, kau datang 'kan, Yuuma?"

"Entahlah. Ada banyak yang harus kukerjakan di sini."

"Pembohong besar!" Kali ini suara yang terdengar bukan milik Kaito, melainkan seorang wanita. Meiko, pasti. Karena tidak ada orang yang selalu berada di jangkauan Kaito, kapan pun, adalah gadis itu. "Ayolah, datang. Aku sudah rencanakan segalanya matang-matang. Rugi jika tidak datang."

"Kenapa aku harus merasa rugi?"

"Karena Luka akan datang."

Wanita mengerikan, begitulah Yuuma mendeskripsikan Meiko. Bukan karena Meiko pintar olahraga ataupun fakta ia tidak pernah terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Melainkan karena satu hal: dia punya mata yang tajam—oh, bukan, Meiko hanya terlalu peka pada lingkungan di sekitar.

Seingat Yuuma, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang Luka. Dia menyukai gadis berambut panjang itu, tapi ia selalu berusaha terlihat netral di depan teman-temannya. Karena ia bukan tipe orang yang akan merasa nyaman ketika urusan pribadinya—terlebih mengenai cinta— terendus oleh orang lain. Dan juga … ada satu alasan lain yang lebih besar. Karena itu, dia kaget mendengar Meiko menyebut nama Luka dengan begitu lugas. Seolah-olah ia telah mengetahui semuanya sejak lama dan itu membuat Yuuma merinding. Tapi, setengah dari diri Yuuma merasakan sebuah kelegaan—mungkin karena ia mendapat kepastian jika Luka akan datang.

Karena itu, seminggu setelah November sempurna diganti Desember, Yuuma memutar langkah ke stasiun. Membeli tiket ke kampung halaman. Ia akan mendatangi reuni.

Saat tanggal duapuluh tujuh datang dan acara resmi digelar, Yuuma memang menemukan _dia_.

Luka datang dengan mantel musim dingin warna cokelat dan _scraft _marun. Gadis itu masih terlihat sama seperti yang Yuuma ingat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jalinan rambut merah muda panjang, satu set manik safir, dan kulit putih susu. Yang berbeda mungkin hanya aura kedewasaan yang menyeruak dan badannya yang sedikit lebih kurus dari ingatannya. Selain itu, kabut keruh samar yang menyelubungi kedua mata Luka seakan mengatakan jika gadis itu masih berada dalam kungkungan depresi.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan Luka menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Yuuma bisa merasakan senyuman yang ditarik Luka tidak bebas seperti dulu. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Pastilah Luka masih diselubungi duka, Yuuma mendengar Gumi menggumam di belakang punggungnya. Entah dengan siapa gadis itu tengah bicara. Tapi Yuuma bisa dengan mudah membenarkan.

Baru tiga tahun berlalu semenjak Luki, kembaran Luka, meninggal. Yuuma tidak terlalu akrab dengan Luki, jadi dia tidak tahu banyak mengenai penyebab kematian pemuda tersebut. Yang ia dengar, Luki meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat tengah mendaki gunung.

Yuuma memang tahu Luki punya obsesi besar terhadap alam. Sejak masih di SMP dulu, ketika sekolah mereka mengadakan acara semacam _hiking_, dialah yang kelihatan paling semangat. Yuuma bahkan pernah mendengar jika pemuda itu pernah pergi _camping_ bersama teman-temannya ketika liburan musim panas berlangsung. Dan, kelihatannya, Luki meneruskan hobinya tersebut bahkan sampai lulus dari SMP. Tapi siapa sangka, akhirnya malah jadi begini?

Saat upacara pemakaman Luki, Yuuma tidak hadir karena sibuk dengan urusan kuliah hingga tidak bisa mendadak pergi begitu saja. Tapi ia bisa menebak jika Luka pastilah teramat merasa kehilangan. Karena Luki adalah satu-satunya yang ia punya setelah perceraian orangtua mereka.

Mempertimbangkan perasaan Luka, Yuuma pun mengurungkan diri untuk bicara mengenai Luki. Meiko dan Kaito sepertinya juga berpikiran sama. Karena keduanya hanya memutar topik seputar pekerjaan mereka kini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Suzune Ring bergabung bersama mereka dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengubah suasana.

"Luka, kenapa kau masih memasang wajah sedih begitu? Tiga tahun sudah lewat. Kenapa kau begitu terjebak di masa lalu?"

Ucapan Ring mungkin ada benarnya, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa mengucapkannya begitu saja. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, dan langsung tembak ke sasaran. Terlebih lagi, Ring dan Luka sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu.

Mungkin karena itulah, sorot mata Luka jadi berubah dan langsung berniat untuk pulang. Tadinya mau pergi seorang diri, sebagaimana ia datang tadi, tapi Meiko melarang.

"Jika bersikeras mau pulang, setidaknya biarkan Yuuma mengantarmu."

Dan beginilah Yuuma berakhir, mengantar gadis itu ke rumahnya.

Malam itu dingin dan turun salju. Tidak deras, tapi cukup untuk membuat Yuuma menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik mantel.

Tidak ada yang membuat konversasi sepanjang perjalanan. Mungkin ini karena tensi suasana yang terasa tidak nyaman. Mungkin juga karena Yuuma bukan orang yang pintar memulai pembicaraan. Mereka diam hingga sampai di sebuah rumah dengan papan nama Megurine—kediaman Luka.

Yuuma kira, setelah mereka sampai, Luka akan langsung masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu tanpa sedikit pun ambil peduli akan kehadiran Yuuma. Namun Luka malah mematung. Seperti seluruh keinginan Luka untuk masuk ke dalam telah menguap menuju ketiadaan. Jika ada orang yang lewat dan melihat, Yuuma yakin mereka akan berpikir bahwa Luka adalah sebongkah patung hiasan.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri di sana?"

Luka menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok Yuuma berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Luka bisa dengan jelas melihat ada guratan di kening pria itu.

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam. Bukankah tadi kau ngotot sekali ingin pulang?"

Luka tersenyum lemah dan Yuuma sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk akan maksud di balik itu. "Mau masuk?"

Yuuma tak mengatakan apa pun melainkan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan skeptis. Tawaran Luka berada jauh dari ekspektasi, jadi dia tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

Melihat kediaman Yuuma, Luka malah merapatkan bibir hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis. "Anggap saja aku mengundangmu masuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarku. Selain itu, bukankah kau tidak pernah datang ke tempatku?"

_Ya. __Karena dulu Luki selalu melarangku berkunjung_, ingin sekali Yuuma menjawab seperti itu. Tapi, alih-alih menjawab, dia malah bungkam. Bukan pada porsinya ia bicara mengenai Luki.

Luka memandang Yuuma dengan setengah berharap—setengahnya lagi ekspresi memohon dan hampir membuat Yuuma terenyuh.

"Jadi…. Maukah kau?"

Pria itu terdiam. Maukah ia?

Sebenarnya, dengan mengesampingkan fakta jika tawaran itu hanyalah sebuah ucapan terima kasih, tentu saja Yuuma akan menerima dengan senang hati. Luka selalu menempati tempat yang khusus di hati Yuuma—ini bukan serangkaian kalimat hiperbola yang sering para pujangga katakan tentang cinta, melainkan ungkapan hati seorang Yuuma yang paling dalam dan tulus, sungguh. Selalu ada tempat tersendiri di dalam hati Yuuma yang selamanya—dan maksudnya adalah, _benar-benar_ selamanya—akan dihuni Luka, dan hal itu tak pernah dapat diganggu-gugat siapapun.

Bahkan ketika sepuluh tahun yang lalu Luki dengan lantang menentang perasaannya terhadap Luka. Yah, Luki memang melarang siapa pun untuk mendekati saudara kembarnya. Luki selalu bersikukuh untuk melindungi Luka. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan ada satu orang pun menjamah kakaknya, barang seujung kuku pun.

Posesif? Protektif? Berlebihan? Memang. Tapi itu cuma satu dari sekian banyak bukti betapa cintanya Luki pada Luka. Dia bahkan pernah bertindak nekat dengan memboikot semua akses bagi Yuuma untuk berhubungan dengan Luka.

Tapi, toh, nyatanya semua yang dilakukan Luki tidak pernah memberi efek apa pun. Perasaannya pada Luka tetap hidup sampai detik ini. Bahkan perasaan itu malah makin menjadi.

Sekarang Luki sudah tiada. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi Yuuma untuk mendekati Luka. Namun, percaya atau tidak, justru itu masalahnya sekarang. Itu yang membuat hati Yuuma gamang.

Apa karena Luki sudah tidak ada, maka dirinya bisa begitu saja menerima tawaran Luka? Bisakah? Dosakah ia jika mengabaikan sosok Luki begitu saja—hanya berbekal tameng yang-bersangkutan-sudah-lama-mati?

Luka menunggu.

Yuuma masih berpikir.

Terima?

Tolak?

"... Aku mohon."

… Terkutuklah mata biru yang menatapnya penuh harap itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Yuuma. Napas dihela dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang menyambut Yuuma ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah—teritori yang selalu berada dalam radius privasi— Luka adalah aroma hangat yang menyeruak seperti wangi pada rum kental. Ada beberapa wangi lagi yang menyapa indera pencium Yuuma, wanginya seperti campuran buah buah-buahan dan <em>floral<em>_._Namun, semua aroma itu hanya samar dan tidak mendominasi seperti wangi yang pertama.

Yuuma mengeryit, dia mengenali wangi ini. Ini wangi Luka. Wangi yang selalu dengan mudah ia temukan mengambang di udara ketika gadis berkulit pucat tersebut berada di sekitarnya. Wangi itu begitu khas dengan sosok Luka. Wanginya manis tapi ... hangat? Ah, entahlah. Ini terlalu kompleks jika dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku akan buatkan kopi." Luka berujar setelah melepas mantel yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan menggantungnya pada tempatnya, sementara, Yuuma sudah membuat dirinya nyaman dengan mendudukkan diri di sofa hitam yang berdiri gagah di ruang tamu.

"Jangan repot-repot—bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak bisa lama-lama di tempatmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Luka kalem. "Dan ... ya."

Yuuma menaikkan alis.

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan kau hanya akan sebentar di sini," Luka melangkah ke dapur dan mulai sibuk berkelontangan di sana, "dan, tidak. Aku tidak merasa repot jika hanya sekedar membuatkan kopi untukmu—lagipula rasanya sangat tidak sopan jika aku tidak menyuguhkan apa pun pada tamu, 'kan?"

Yuuma menaikkan bahu, menyerah. "Terserah."

"Bagus," sahut Luka. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau apa? _Latté_?"

"_Espresso_. Tanpa gula dan krim." Yuuma refleks menjawab.

"Khas Yuumasekali."

"Hm?"

Luka menaikkan bahunya. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Untuk sejenak, ada jeda yang merayap di antara mereka berdua. Yuuma menunggu, sementara Luka masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Entah ini perasaannya atau bukan, Luka telah merasa lebih baik kini. Setidaknya, sedikit. Karena binar di mata Luka tak lagi terlalu buram oleh kabut.

Apakah ini karena gadis itu telah berada di kediamannya—sebuah tempat di mana ia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa keberadaan Luki? Yuuma tidak tahu pasti.

"Kau tahu," Yuuma adalah orang pertama yang memecah kebisuan, "sampai sekarang aku masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti."

"Tentang apa?"

"Jalan pikiranmu."

"Kau berusaha mengerti jalan pikiranku? Ajaib sekali," komentar Luka datar.

Yuuma mengernyit. "Kau bicara seolah aku selalu mengabaikanmu."

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Hanya berbalik sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi, menaruhnya di atas _coffee table_, lalu duduk di sofa berbeda dengan Yuuma. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Terlihat dari sorot wajahnya. Jadi, Yuuma menunggu apa pun kalimat yang akan Luka utarakan. Tapi yang keluar hanya sebuah gumaman singkat; "Lupakan saja."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku untuk melupakan sesuatu?"

Luka tergelak. "Hal yang tidak penting lebih baik dilupakan saja. Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu?"

Kalimat terakhir Luka terdengar seperti sindiran di telinga Yuuma. Karena itu, dia mendengus tak suka. "Kita sama-sama tahu jika yang barusan itu tidak bisa dilupakan—ataupun diabaikan—begitu saja."

Ada kilatan kaget murni yang muncul di mata Luka, tapi kilatan itu menghilang secepat kedatangannya, bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum yang kembali terhias di bibir. "Aku benar-benar tersanjung kau menganggap pikiranku bukan sesuatu yang harus dilupakan begitu saja, sungguh. Maksudku, kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang—" Luka berhenti sejenak untuk mencari kata, "peduli dengan orang lain."

"Memang tidak," jawab Yuuma, lugas. "Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang sepenuhnya tidak peka."

Luka bersenandung singkat. Ia memandangi cangkir kopi di atas meja, memperhatikan refleksi dirinya di sana.

"Apa kau tersinggung?"

Alis Luka naik satu. "Tersinggung?"

"Dengan omongan Ring tadi. Karena itu kau ingin secepatnya pergi. Apa aku benar?"

Luka terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah. Menurutmu ucapan orang seperti Ringperlu dimasukkan ke dalam hati?"

Yuuma menaikkan bahunya singkat. "Dalam kondisi normal, tentu tidak. Ring adalah orang yang selalu mengatakan apa pun yang ada dalam kepalanya. Ucapan dia biasanya cuma spontanitas belaka tanpa didasari dengan pemikiran. Kau harus punya banyak kebijaksanaan untuk menanggapi dia."

"Apa kau mau bilang jika aku tidak punya kebijaksanaan itu, eh?" cibir Luka.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," Yuuma mendengus sebal. "Aku memang bilang jika kita tidak seharusnya memikirkan—apalagi sampai tersinggung— dengan dia. Tapi, ada kalanya ucapan Ring—bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya— jujur. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, yang namanya spontanitas tidak bisa direncanakan. Mereka muncul begitu saja tanpa ada seorang pun yang sanggup menduga-duga. Aku bicara seperti ini bukan bermaksud membela anak itu, sungguh."

"Aku mengerti. Kau cuma mengatakan yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Luka meraih cangkir kopi miliknya. "Kau tahu, kau juga mirip seperti Ring. Selalu mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu."

Lagi, mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa menurutmu ... yang dikatakan Ring—bahwa aku telah membiarkan diriku tenggelam dengan kematian Luki— adalah benar?"

Yuuma memandang ruangan itu dengan dingin, lalu mendesah berat. "Bukankah yang paling tahu mengenai hal itu cuma dirimu sendiri, bukan orang lain?"

"…"

Sadar Luka tidak memberikan respon—dan entah bagaimana Yuuma merasakan tensi ruangan mulai berubah tidak nyaman— ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Luka. Dan apa yang hadir di penglihatannya sama sekali bukan hal yang ia perkirakan.

Ia setidaknya mengira Luka akan menatapnya dengan senyum khasnya dan mata birunya yang memandang tertarik—karena, sungguh, apa yang diucapkan Yuuma barusan benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan senyum sama sekali di wajah Luka kali itu. Matanya mungkin memang memandang lurus ke arah Yuuma, tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu di sana. Seakan ada kabut yang melingkupi kedua mata yang warnanya mencuri warna samudera tersebut.

Yuuma berdesir ketika ia dapat menangkap beberapa emosi singkat yang berkilat di bola mata yang menggelap itu. Rasa kagum? Kerinduan...? Kesedihan...?

Yuuma berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan atmosfer suasana seperti pada keadaan awal, dan ketika itu pula Luka mulai pulih dari keadaan mematungnya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menelengkan kepala ke arah Yuuma. "Maaf. Aku melamun," ujarnya sambil tertawa ganjil.

Yuuma memutar bola matanya. "Melamun? Atau memikirkan ucapan Ring?"

"Setengah melamun, lebih tepatnya. Setengahnya lagi seperti katamu; memikirkan ucapan Ring."

Luka menyesap kopinya pelan, tersenyum tipis ketika rasa manis dari komposisi susu cair yang ada pada _latté_-nya bermain di indera perasa. "Percaya atau tidak setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, aku ... jadi sadar jika aku memang tidak pernah 'bergerak'."

Yuuma tidak mengatakan apa pun. Membiarkan Luka terus bicara.

"Aku membeku di satu titik waktu. Aku enggan menjemput kenyataan. Aku menolak untuk bergerak—meski waktu sudah mendorongku dengan kasar. Aku menolak menerima kenyataan. Aku menyedihkan—ya, aku bahkan mengakuinya— tapi aku—" Luka menghentikan kalimatnya ketika rasa sesak perlahan menjalar di dadanya, menghimpitnya, membuatnya tercekat dan sulit untuk bernapas.

_Selalu seperti ini_, pikirnya miris. Ia selalu mendapati dirinya sakit ketika membahas hal-hal semacam ini. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya, dengan sebuah tarikan nafas panjang, ia kembali meneruskan kalimatnya, "Aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran dia—Luki— di sekitarku."

"Tapi dia—"

"Sudah meninggal. Aku tahu." Luka menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. "Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya di dekatku. Bahkan ketika aku terbangun dari tidur, aku bisa merasakan dia menyambutku ketika melangkah keluar dari kamar. Tersenyum, lalu mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' padaku."

Yuuma tak memberi respon, dan sepertinya Luka salah mengartikan kediamannya, karena ia segera memandang dengan sedih. "Aku hidup di bawah bayang kenangan Luki. Bukankah menyedihkan menemukan orang sepertiku? Aku mengerti jika kau—atau orang lain— sampai memandangku dengan kasihan."

Yuuma mengerjap. Apa yang Luka bicarakan? "Aku tidak pernah memandangmu seperti itu."

"Tapi di dalam hatimu kau pasti melakukannya," balas Luka, setengah sinis.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan itu?"

"Mudah saja." Luka menghabiskan kopinya dan beranjak dari sofa. "Bukankah setiap orang memang memandangku begitu?"

Yuuma mendesah. "Tidak semua orang, kurasa?"

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Kaito dan Meiko kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja."

Luka tersenyum tipis. Benaknya memuat sosok Kaito dan Meiko. "Mereka pengecualian." Dia meletakkan cangkir kotor bekas kopi di tempat cuci piring. "Mereka sahabatku."

Yuuma bersungut-sungut dan mengikuti langkah Luka. "Oh? Dan apakah aku tidak masuk dalam daftar orang yang mendapat pengecualian itu?"

Luka mengedik singkat. Tatapannya melankolis. "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali percaya padamu. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku selalu merasa kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Sama seperti ketika aku disuruh untuk percaya bahwa Luki sudah tiada."

Hening merayap di antara mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuuma kemudian.

"Tidak tahu," Luka menggeleng lemah, "mungkin karena kau membuang terlalu banyak waktu dan tidak dengan segera mengatakan kejelasan hubungan kita. Dan aku—bolehkah aku jujur—sudah mulai lelah dengan semuanya."

Yuuma mengerjap, sekali. Tidak menyangka jika semua pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut ke titik ini.

Pemuda itu menggosok belakang lehernya, risih dengan suasana seperti ini. Sebaliknya, Luka malah menyandarkan punggung pada _counter_ dapur, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dan melihat manik safir itu berkilat nanar dengan emosi tak terbaca. Hal ini otomatis membuat hati Yuuma berdesir sekaligus waspada akan kalimat yang akan Luka utarakan selanjutnya.

"… Aku membunuhnya."

Apa?

"Aku membunuh Luki." Luka mengulangi. Kali ini menunduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bahunya bergetar oleh sedih dan ketakutan dan penyesalan. "Aku membunuh adik kembarku sendiri."

Yuuma mematung. Tidak mengerti. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" katanya. "Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca, air mata siap terjun kapan saja. "Aku yang membunuhnya." Dia nyaris tercekat lidah sendiri. "Dia menemukannya, tahu."

"Menemukan apa?"

"Email-email itu. Dia menemukannya."

Jantung Yuuma seperti berhenti berdetak. Bohong.

"Sehari sebelum Luki berangkat mendaki, dia membuka komputerku dan membaca email-email kita. Dia akhirnya tahu jika kita masih berhubungan selama ini." Kedua lengan Luka terus memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menguatkan.

"Kami bertengkar hebat waktu itu. Luki marah sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia bahkan menyuruhku memilih antara kau dan dia. Aku menolak. Dia marah. Bahkan ketika saatnya tiba untuk mendaki, Luki masih menolak bicara denganku. Lalu berita itu tiba-tiba saja datang dua hari kemudian—"

Tubuh itu nyaris saja jatuh karena kehilangan kekuatan, namun tangan Yuuma segera menahannya. Dia menarik Luka ke dalam pelukannya. Dan saat itu, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Luka bergetar oleh isak.

"Aku merasa berdosa padanya, tahu." Luka menangis. Telapak tangan mencengkeram kemeja Yuuma kuat.

"Itu bukan salahmu." Yuuma mengusap belakang kepala Luka, berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak memilih antara kalian." Dia masih terisak. Dahinya kini bersandar pada dada Yuuma. "Aku menyayangi Luki, juga mencintaimu di waktu yang bersamaan. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Luka. Kata-kata itu dia ucapkan dengan begitu lembut dan tulus, tidak ada satu titik pun kebohongan di dalamnya. Tapi Yuuma bisa merasakan ada kesedihan yang bersembunyi di balik gulungan nada suaranya.

Yuuma hanya memeluk Luka, erat. Pikirannya kosong. Pembicaraan ini meleset jauh dari perkiraan, sungguh.

Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Luka sama sekali bukan hal yang Yuuma suka. Karena ia paham, itu adalah sesuatu yang teramat rumit. Karena di tengah-tengah mereka ada Luki.

Sejak SMP dulu, Yuuma bukannya tidak pernah bicara pada Luka. Sebaliknya, mereka selalu terlibat dalam perbincangan. Luka, meski sekilas terlihat seperti seorang pendiam, tapi dia bisa menjadi teman bicara yang begitu baik. Dan caranya memandang dunia, entah mengapa begitu unik.

Setiap hari bertemu, menghabiskan waktu, dan akhirnya saling tahu akan diri masing-masing. Mungkin karena inilah Yuuma akhirnya terbiasa dengan keberadaan Luka. Mungkin karena inilah mereka akhirnya saling suka.

Tapi Luki sepertinya tahu jika Yuuma tertarik pada Luka, begitu pun sebaliknya. Maka, dia pun membangun batas. Luki menarik lengan Luka untuk menjauh dari Yuuma. Pertamanya hanya sekali, kemudian berkali-kali. Hingga mereka menjadi jarang terlihat bersama seperti sedia kala. Kedekatan mereka pun renggang.

Saat SMA, Luka dan Yuuma berada di sekolah yang berbeda. Tapi anehnya, mereka bisa bertemu di dalam kereta. Bukan sekali-dua kali, tapi sering. Kadang Luka terlihat bersama Luki, kadang-kadang pula Luka berangkat seorang diri. Dan Yuuma hanya berani menyapa ketika Luki tak di dekat Luka.

Lulus dari SMA, Yuuma meneruskan ke perguruan tinggi di Tokyo. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai kepindahan dia, bahkan juga Kaito, Meiko, dan Luka. Mereka baru mendapat kabar dua minggu kemudian, setelah Yuuma beres dengan barang-barangnya.

Tokyo adalah kota yang besar dan sibuk dan Yuuma kadang merasa kesepian. Jadi, dia pun mulai berkirim email dengan teman-teman lamanya. Kaito, Meiko, Yohio, Gakupo, Gumi, Luka, dan yang lainnya. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya, pada akhirnya kotak masuk Yuuma hanya penuh dengan email dari Luka. Email dari teman-temannya yang lain telah tenggelam jauh di bawah.

Melalui email, Yuuma akhirnya menemukan bahwa monitor mungkin tempat yang tepat untuk bicara dengan Luka. Tanpa perlu diketahui Luki. Lagipula, ini ranah privasi. Tidak mungkin Luki berani menjangkau. Maka, keduanya pun berkomunikasi lewat sana. Rasanya lucu, ketika kau terbiasa bicara dengan orang lain secara langsung, namun kali ini kau harus bicara dengan perantara. Tapi, entah kenapa, Yuuma merasa cukup dengan semua ini. Setidaknya, mereka tidak saling menjauhi ataupun membenci.

Namun, entah kenapa, tiga tahun lalu, tiba-tiba saja mereka saling berhenti mengabari. Tak ada angin ataupun badai, tiba-tiba saja percakapan terhenti. Yuuma sempat mengernyit kala mendapati kotak masuknya kosong. Tapi dia tetap menunggu. Seminggu, dua minggu, tiga bulan, setahun. Dan Yuuma berpikir jika Luka mungkin sudah terlalu bosan. Karenanya, dia tak melakukan apa pun dan tak membiarkan dirinya berharap apa pun.

Dan malam ini, mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi langsung dari Luka, cukup untuk membuat Yuuma merasa brengsek.

Yuuma masih memeluk Luka. Gadis itu masih terisak, tapi sudah lebih baik ketimbang beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Luka, entah sudah yang ke berapa kali.

"Aku juga."

"Aku tahu—kau pernah mengatakannya dulu."

Yuuma teringat pernah mengutarakan perasaannya dulu, waktu dia masih mengenakan seragam SMP. Ketika itu senja dan atap sekolah sedang sepi. Cahaya sore yang mirip lelehan emas mengguyur mereka berdua. Yuuma ingat ketika itu mata Luka, yang biru, kotor oleh lembayung. Tapi dia terlihat manis dan kemudian kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yuuma.

"Aku suka kamu!"

Itu adalah terakhir kali Yuuma berada di dekat Luka. Karena selanjutnya, setelah Yuuma mengutarakan konfesi cintanya untuk kali pertama, Luki tiba-tiba saja datang dan menarik lengan Luka. Mungkin Luki sudah sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu atap, mengamati. Dan Yuuma terlalu tidak fokus untuk menyadari.

Dan ia harus membayar (terlalu) mahal karena itu.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku," Luka mengulang, dan Yuuma menemukan dirinya kembali terlempar ke realita. "Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membuat diriku sepenuhnya percaya dengan hal itu. Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Atau hanya sekedar gurauan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap semua itu cuma sekedar gurauan."

"Benarkah?" Luka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tersenyum getir. "Lalu kenapa kau membuatku menunggu selama bertahun-tahun?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Tidak tahukah kau terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini sangat menyakitkan? Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tak pernah sekali pun menarikku dari semua ini. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberiku kepastian. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau membuat segalanya jadi begitu buram! Aku mencintaimu tapi kau membuat segalanya jadi terasa memuakkan!"

Yuuma sejenak termangu setelah menerima pernyataan yang begitu hebat dari Luka. Tentu, dibanding dirinya yang pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya di waktu yang teramat lampau, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Luka. Bahkan begitu lepas. Seakan ia sengaja membiarkan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini terkunci terbebas ke permukaan, dan itu semua hanya demi Yuuma.

Yuuma mendesah dalam hati. Haruskah ia jujur jika selama ini dirinya tak pernah bermaksud memalingkan diri dari Luka? Sungguh, dia tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja, keberadaan Luki—lengkap dengan segala penolakannya— selalu membuat Yuuma harus menahan langkah untuk memiliki Luka. Bukannya dia takut pada Luki, tapi cuma mencoba memahami pemikiran anak itu.

Luka adalah satu-satunya harta yang dimiliki Luki. Sudah pasti jika dia tak akan begitu saja menyerahkan saudaranya pada orang lain. Dengan adanya pertimbangan itu, maka akhirnya Yuuma memutuskan untuk menahan langkahnya—bukan mundur. Yuuma bukan tipe lelaki yang mau begitu saja mundur jika gagal mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah lama diimpikan. Dia akan terus berusaha menggapainya.

Namun rupanya keputusan yang menurut Yuuma baik untuknya—dan juga Luki— malah disalahartikan oleh Luka. Luka malah mengartikan sikap Yuuma sebagai sebuah keengganan, dan hal ini jelas membuat sebuah persoalan yang begitu dilematis bagi kedua belah pihak.

Luka, sebagai orang yang dicintai—sekaligus mencintai— Yuuma, mengharapkan pria itu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih nyata. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya yakin jika dia memang benar-benar mencintai Luka. Bukan cuma serentetan kalimat manis tanpa makna yang mengatasnamakan cinta.

Di sisi lain, Yuuma sebenarnya ingin—_ingin_— menghapuskan segala keambiguan yang selama ini meningkupi hubungannya dengan Luka. Tapi apa daya, eksistensi sosok Luki selalu menjadi penghalang buatnya. Bahkan hingga keberadaan Luki sudah menghilang pun, Yuuma masih bisa dengan jelas merasa ada larangan bagi dirinya untuk menyentuh Luka. Masuk ke dalam apartemennya seperti sekarang ini pun sebenarnya Yuuma agak ragu.

Melihat lawan bicaranya tak memberi respon, Luka seketika mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri. "Oh, apakah kau akhirnya memilih melangkah keluar dari semuanya? Kau menyerah dan melupakan semuanya, berpaling dan memilih anak tangga yang lebih mudah untuk kau jajaki. Begitukah?"

"Tidak—" Yuuma berhenti sejenak, menimbang, sebelum mendesah. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berpindah, berpaling, atau apa pun itu namanya—lagipula darimana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu?"

Luka mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Dugaan, kurasa?"

"Kaurasa?" Yuuma menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak bisa selalu berpegang pada pemikiran konyolmu itu," ujar pria itu. "'Aku rasa'? Astaga." Kali ini Yuuma mengulang kalimat Luka dengan nada yang terkesan mengejek.

"Situasi bisa membuat seseorang menciptakan berbagai asas praduga, Yuuma. Tidak pernahkah kau belajar tentang itu di sekolah?" sahut Luka, setengah sinis.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berpikir." Yuuma membalas, tak kalah sinis.

"Daripada menyuruh seseorang berhenti berpikir, tidakkah akan lebih bijaksana untuk tidak membuat semacam situasi yang bisa memaksa orang memunculkan asas praduga negatif mereka? Berhenti menggantungkan harapan orang lain, misalnya?"

Pria bermata kuning itu mendengus kencang. "Kapan aku pernah menggantungkan harapanmu?"

"Entahlah," tanggap Luka. "Kapan kau pernah berusaha meyakinkan aku?"

Oke, Yuuma mulai pusing dengan semua ini.

Yuuma harus mengakui jika dirinya bukan Gakupo yang sanggup menggoda—bahkan rela mengejar— seseorang yang ia suka dengan ribuan kalimat manis. Dia juga bukan Yohio yang mampu mengucapkan satu kalimat jitu yang langsung membuat pasangannya percaya, bahkan bertekuk lutut. Yuuma bukanlah pria yang tahan membicarakan hal-hal sensitif semacam cinta dalam waktu yang lama. Demi semesta!

Yuuma cuma pria biasa yang cuek dan—entah dengan keajaiban darimana— sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, tidak lebih. Pembicaraan seperti ini sudah pasti merupakan materi berat untuknya.

"Dengar, Luka, aku minta maaf jika telah membuatmu seperti ini, oke? Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud. Sungguh. Karena, demi Tuhan, aku sendiri juga bingung harus melakukan apa."

Luka tak merespon. Mungkin yang bersangkutan sudah berhenti untuk mengerti. Tiga tahun harus hidup tanpa Luki membuatnya sadar bahwa takdir tak mau mengerti dirinya. Dan bertahun-tahun menanti Yuuma membuatnya paham bahwa mengerti tidak akan membuat segalanya berjalan dengan baik.

Yuuma mengerling sang lawan bicara, putus asa. Tak tahu kalimat seperti apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Luka.

Pria berambut sewarna _peach_ itu mendesah berat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah menuju Luka, menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah pucat di hadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau sudah bosan mendengar hal ini. Aku mencintaimu, dengar? Dulu dan sekarang. Tak pernah ada yang berubah."

Luka menatap bola mata milik Yuuma. Mencari kebohongan di sana. Nihil, dia tidak mendapat apa pun. Bisakah Luka mulai memercayainya kali ini?

"Kau bisa tanya pada seratus, bahkan seribu orang. Tanyakan apakah pada mereka apakah aku sedang berbohong atau tidak."

Luka terkesiap, air mata sudah bersiap untuk kembali terjun bebas dari matanya. "Apa itu artinya aku mulai bisa percaya padamu?"

"Sejak awal."

Luka menahan napas.

"Sejak awal seharusnya kau percaya pada kata-kataku. Dan sejak awal, tidak seharusnya kau menyalahkan dirimu atas Luki." Sepasang tangan besar mengusap pipi Luka. "Kau tahu itu bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Luka merasakan air matanya akan kembali meleleh. Karena itu, dia segera memeluk Yuuma. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. "Maafkan aku...," lirihnya. Nyaris seperti tengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan Yuuma balas memeluk gadis itu erat.

Malam itu dingin oleh suhu yang terjun bebas. Salju turun melingkupi jalanan. Menyelimuti segalanya dengan putih.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.<p>

Sign,

devsky


End file.
